Song
by awtaeyong
Summary: Mungkin hanya Kim Joonmyeon-lah, satu-satunya namja yang terlalu terobsesi dengan lagu, apalagi jika itu lagu milik kekasihnya—ehm maksudku calon kekasihnya itu. Sulay with EXO Official Pair. Terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu buatan Lay (Because Of You & Tears Airport dst.)


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Song**

**Suho &amp; Lay {Sulay}**

**And With Other EXO Official Pair**

**Rated : T, masih aman untuk dibawah 18**

**Bahasa non-baku, typo, OOC, EYD ancur**

**Absurd, cerita ga nyambung sama judul!**

**Warning! All cast itu punya Tuhan.**

**Aku cuma make namanya aja, ga lebih kok**

**But, this plot is mine. No plagiarism, please :)**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin hanya Kim Joonmyeon-lah, satu-satunya namja yang terlalu terobsesi dengan lagu, apalagi jika itu lagu milik kekasihnya**—**ehm maksudku calon kekasihnya itu. Sulay with EXO Official Pair. terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu buatan Lay (Because Of You &amp; Tears Airport dst.)**

Happy Reading~

"Tidak lucu, Oh Sehun." gerutu Suho kesal

"Oh oke oke hyung, aku menyerah. Aku tak mau jadi santapan dirimu hyung." ujar Sepupu namja bernama Suho _(_**_—_**_fansnya yang memaksa Suho memakai nama itu, by the way jika kau ingin tahu)_ itu ketakutan.

Jika kau mengejeknya pendek atau apalah itu, Suho akan menjadikan kau santapan malam spesial untuknya. (_Dan Sehun masih mau hidup dan menikah dengan Lulu hyung-nya, jadi, tidak, terima kasih atas penawarannya.)_

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang keluar dari ruang music lalu berjalan di lorong kampus dimana kedua sepupu itu menimba ilmu sekaligus saksi bisu pertengkaran kecil mereka _(tapi tidak untuk Sehun, disini tempat ia menganggu Lulu hyung-nya, karena rumah mereka lumayan jauh, jika kau ingin tahu juga.)_

Suho terpana.

Sehun pouting, dia tau kenapa _partner-in-crime-nya_ _(dan itu dalam hal mengerjai adik Suho dan hyung Sehun, Kim Minra dan Oh Minhyun)_ itu terpana.

Ya, karena seseorang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing. Atau kita panggil _stage name_-nya agar lebih simple, Lay

Artis yang sedang meroket itu memang ditaksir oleh Suho

Sayangnya, Suho terlalu malu sih.

Padahal, kan, Kim Agency _(Tempat Lay Bernaung) _itu milik Papanya Joonmyeon dan juga Minra. Jadi mereka bisa_ talking-talking (duh, jadi ngikutin gaya bicara Kevin Wu, teman sekelas Suho) _

Dan juga, dia itu teman sekelas. sebangku sih iya, tapi mereka hanya terhalang satu namja saja,**_—_**_karena Suho sangat nervous didekat pujaan hatinya itu. Hancurlah image-nya kalau itu terjadi_

"Annyeong Hun~"

**JGLERR.**

Hati Suho teriris-iris melihat pujaan hatinya malah menyapa sepupu _evil_nya itu

_(Suho, kalau Sehun mendengar dia akan mencincangmu, loh)_

"Annyeong hyung~ buat lagu baru lagi?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi

"Yeah, begitulah ehehe. Bagaimana kabar _errr**—**__sepupumu?_" tanya Lay, terlihat dari cara bicaranya, _kalau dia agak**—**__tersipu-sipu mungkin?_

Dan Suho baru sadar kalau Lay tak menyadari keberadaannya, sedangkan Sehun berpura-pura kalau tak ada siapapun disini selain mereka berdua**—**_mengingat ini masih jam 7 pagi, sedangkan semua kelas pagi dimulai jam 9._

Akhirnya, Suho memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik badan Sehun, _"Ternyata ada untungnya memiliki sepupu macam dia" pikir Suho_

_(Tadi kau menghinanya Suho, kenapa malah berbalik memujinya?)_

"Sepupu yang mana?" tanya Sehun "eeerrr... ma**—**maksudku Suho, Hun..."

.

.

**HAH.**

Apa dia bilang? Suho tak salah dengar kan?

"Oh, hyung. Baik sih... memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun gugup

"Errr.. aku titip salam ke dia ya, Hun, Bilang kalau itu dari aku dan sekalian bilang _'I miss you Myeon-ie'_ ya jebal~ nanti kubelikan bubble tea yang king size, arra?" rayu Lay, setelah sebelumnya pipinya merona hebat.

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You?!**

"Oke hyung~ tenang aja~ pasti kok hehe." Sehun menyerah, selain itu menyangkut sepupunya, ia memang tak bisa melihat orang merayu dirinya dengan bubble tea, apalagi kalau bubble tea king size.

Itumah, Sehun gabisa nolak sama sekali.

"Yasudah, aku pamit dulu, Hun, Annyeong~" ujar Lay meninggalkan Sehun _(**—**__dan jangan lupakan Suho)_ untuk pergi ke cafètaria.

"Hyung... kau dengar kan apa kata Lay hyung?" goda Sehun.

Suho _facepalm._

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU OH SEHUN!"

* * *

_"__Zhang Yixing is my oxygen.__"__Kim Joonmyeon_

_"Maybe.. I Love You Kim Joonmyeon."__Zhang Yixing_

* * *

_Sepertinya keinginan Suho untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya semakin bulat, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Lay __candle light dinner __di suatu restoran ternama di Seoul._

_Dia kan, anak bangsawan, memang seharusnya begitu kan? Harus yang berkelas pula. Apa kata orang kalau Suho mengajak Lay makan di emperan?_

_(Yang jelas harga diri keluarga beserta dirimu hancur berkeping-keping, Suho)_

_Setelah mendapatkan nomor Lay __(karena mereka sempat bertemu dan bertukar nomor handphone) __dan juga mengajak untuk __candle light dinner__, Suho siap. Apapun resikonya._

* * *

_Suho menunggu didepan apartement Lay._

_Lay 5 menit yang lalu sms __"__Aku lagi ganti baju hyung, tunggu ne"_

_BLUSH_

_Seketika wajah Suho memerah memikirkan itu_

_(Ternyata dirimu pervert juga ya Ho.)_

_CKLEK_

_"__Ah hyung. Maaf menunggu lama.." sapa Lay gugup_

"Kkajaa~" ujar Suho. Lay hanya tertawa untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa jantung seorang Zhang Yixing sedang berdetak keras.

* * *

"H-hyung.."

"Kenapa hm?"

"I-ini terlalu indah hyung..." ujar Lay

"Hehe.. sudahlah. Ayo duduk."

Lay menurut. Ia duduk di depan Suho, sementara Suho memanggil pelayan. Mereka memesan makanan.

Setelah mereka selesai, Suho memanggil pelayan kembali.

"Sekarang" ucap Suho. Lay tak mengerti. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara_yang Lay yakin itu petasan_

**SARANGHAE, ZHANG YIXING**

Lalu berlanjut ke petasan selanjutnya

**WOULD YOU BE MINE ZHANG YIXING?**

Lay merasa wajahnya terbakar habis akibat perbuatan Suho itu

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu hm?" tanya Suho memastikan

**"****YES, I DO"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

HYA APA APAAN NIH EPEP

EPEP PERTAMA UDAH BEGINI

(sebenarnya ini bukan ff pertama, tapi pertama dipublish)

awalnya aku pengen buat fluff. jadinya begitu deh-_-

RnR jangan lupa qaqa~

X.O.X.O

_-Minxing-_


End file.
